1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to telecommunication services and more particularly to a method and system for defining additional spread spectrum channels within a coverage area of an existing wireless network.
2. Description of Related Art
Telecommunication technology offers people a number of ways to communicate with each other. A mobile terminal is one of the more popular modes of communication.
The mobile terminal may be a cellular telephone or computer with wireless modem, for example, which an individual uses to readily communicate with others. The mobile terminal facilitates communication with a remote device, e.g., another cellular telephone, computer, or a landline phone, through a wireless network.
The wireless network typically has a base station that produces a radiation pattern.
The radiation pattern defines a coverage area of the wireless network. The coverage area can include both public and private areas. Public areas may include areas such as roadways. Private areas may include areas such as buildings.
The base station and the mobile terminal can exchange signals within the coverage area. The signals that the base station and the mobile terminal exchange are spread over a range of frequencies. The range of frequencies defines a spread spectrum channel that carries the signals.
The signals are spread over the range of frequencies in a deterministic way. For example, the signals may be transmitted as short bursts of data over specific frequencies within the spread spectrum channel. The specific frequencies are carefully coordinated between a transmitter and a receiver, e.g., mobile terminal and base station, or vice-versa.
As a result, the transmitter or receiver, knowing the specific frequencies, can recover the signals carried over the spread spectrum channel.